Pokemon Hax Trilogy
by Mike73
Summary: A kid receives a few hacked pokemon games from a mysterious stranger. While he tries to solve the games' mysteries, he also deals withn his growing obessesion with it, and with the hacker who seems to know everything about him and his life.
1. Oak's Parcel

_I'm just going to come right out and say it: this isn't real. I know, huge shocker right? I'm not going to try to get you, the reader, to believe this. And honestly, I doubt that anyone believes any of the creepypastas that are submitted all over the internet anyway, I know I don't believe most of them. Also, don't worry, this isn't a ZOMG DETH BLUD GORE LAVENDER TOWN SYNDROME IM DEAD YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DUN THAT kind of thing._

_All this is, is my thoughts on the game, from just daydreaming, from reading creepypasta, to laying in bed at night, thinking about all the creepypastas I've read and fantasizing about how awesome it would be if that sort of thing actually did happen to me, where I found a haunted or hacked game and I was able to actually play it. I did eventually get to have that kind of experience, but only through a vague dream I had long ago. The dream scared me and left me a bit numb with shock for days, but soon enough it became so much more. I eventually was able to turn it into what is now this story that I hope to entertain everyone with, which is very much based off that dream. Hopefully, this will come out as a full trilogy, but for now, here is the Prologue: Oak's Parcel._

* * *

><p>I was 16 when I first saw it. I had doubted myself at first since another person had been blocking my view when they were looking at the merchandise on display, but once they moved out of the way I saw it. There on a plastic white table, was none other than a red-colored Gameboy game, and what I hoped was a classic more than anything else. I already assumed it was Pokemon Red the moment I saw it, I'd never seen too many colored Gameboy Color games other than the standard gray ones anyway. I went up to it casually, despite being excited for finally finding one of the "good ol' games" from my past. I always had to keep reminding myself that I was getting older now, that I couldn't be getting happy over Pokemon in public anymore, but it never did stop me from playing.<p>

I already had gotten a used Blue Version for my 10th birthday, and I had played it over and over ever since then. I only had ever owned Blue Version and Emerald Version before then, so I was excited to find another one to add to my gaming collection. Even though I knew Red Version was just the same as Blue, just with different Pokemon spawns, I still wanted it badly. I never had been able to complete my Pokedex since I never had another game to trade with, and I'd always been too embarrassed to ask friends if they ever wanted to trade. As I picked up the game, I smiled contently, knowing that I could now finally truly complete and finish the first ever Pokemon games.

I looked around afterwards, but no one seemed to even care that I'd picked up a Pokemon game. Then again, why would they, no one in my neighborhood really knew me that much, I was just another kid to them. They were all too busy looking through the junk, seeing if there were any treasures to be found at the annual neighborhood garage sale. Luckily for me, I finally had found what I'd been searching for all day, a treasure of my own, one of the most classic and best games of all time. Now, with the game in hand, I went over to the home owners, just a old lone couple, who were at the moment were trying to sell a broken lounge chair to friendly neighborhood pot-head. When I went up to them, the wife turned her attention to me while her husband continued haggling.

I asked for a price, showing her the game, but she seemed a bit confused, and wondered out loud why that was even there. She began to talk for awhile, at first saying how her kids had moved out a long time ago, that they'd taken all their stuff with them when they moved out, and how much she missed them, and...and...and...

She went on for awhile, before her husband finally stopped her and just told me he'd take it for $5 and then to run before his wife started talking again. Being glad that I was getting it for what I thought was a cheap price while also being able to get away without being rude to the old woman, I happily agreed and payed him quickly. I left the house, but I still searched around to see if I could find anymore more gems, but to no luck. I eventually went back home and began to play as soon as I was able to find my Gameboy Advance, an SP.

I played through the game for the next few days, and ended up quickly making it to the final battle with my rival since I already knew what to do in the game. Nothing strange or unusual happened up to that point, no creepy title or intro scene, not even anything out of the ordinary happened in the infamous Lavender Town. I made it through and won with my under-leveled dream team and a ton of Revives and Full Restores. I got into the Hall of Fame, and was sent back to Pallet Town when I restarted the game. It was then that I went after Mewtwo, since I've always counted that last battle as the true end to the journey. I made my way through the cave and all the way to the end, where I was met with a surprise.

Instead of Mewtwo, Professor Oak was there! I was very confused, and thought that maybe he was supposed to be there instead in Red Version, but I knew better. Obviously, something was wrong with this game after all. I walked up to Oak, who was looking towards the north side of the small island where Mewtwo would be, not seeming to notice me walking up to him. I pressed A, and he started to talk, as if he were just mumbling to himself.

OAK: I don't get it. He's  
>supposed to be here. He's<br>always here.  
>*the text stops*<br>OAK: What's going on?

He then turned around to face me.

OAK: O-oh! MIKE! I didn't  
>know you were there!<br>*the text stops*  
>OAK: S-so, um, how long<br>have you been standing  
>there then?<p>

It seemed like he had something to hide, and I wanted to know what.

OAK: Listen, MIKE, I  
>have another favor to ask<br>you.

I guessed he was referring to when I brought him his stuff form the Pokemart in Viridian City.

OAK: ...  
>A powerful Pokemon<br>used to rest here, but it's  
>somehow disappeared. It's<br>extremely powerful. And if  
>it's not here, then some other<br>Trainer may have caught it.  
>Do you understand yet why<br>I'm telling you this?

A yes/no option came up. I chose yes, since I guessed some sort of new quest in looking for Mewtwo was about to be brought up.

OAK: Good...  
>Ok, you should expect the<br>PARCEL sometime very soon.  
>Have fun!<p>

The game then froze. Confused at what just happened, I started mashing the buttons, but nothing happened. The game was now apparently over, since every time I restarted and I went back to the cave, the game would freeze whenever I selected "yes" to Oak's question. If I selected "no", the game would play a faint cry that sounded like Mewtwo's, and Oak would just repeat the question over and over until I chose "yes".

I wasn't sure what any of that meant, and I wouldn't for a few more days until the very first part to my nightmare happened. By that, I mean the parcel that "Oak" had sent me. The one that was in my mailbox in real life.

It was pure luck that I got it, usually my parents would be the ones to go get the mail, but one day they were stuck at home with the flu and I had to go get it. Inside the mailbox was the usual stuff, bills, ads, coupons, magazines, and...a yellow envelope? It was just curiosity that got me to look at it, but in plain bold letters on the front of it, said the words "OAK's PARCEL". Stunned, I brought in the mail and gave everything but the envelope to my dad, since something told me that this was for me.

I went to my room, making sure to close the door so there wouldn't be any interruptions, and sat on my bed. I just sat there for a couple minutes, staring at "Oak's Parcel", hardly believing my eyes. I began to think how this was even possible, and soon was giving myself a panic attack. The final conclusion I made was that it was a hacked game, and was only a presentation before someone who'd been watching me sent me the real deal, whatever it was. Whoever made the hack, they knew where I lived, and that was not a comforting feeling. I felt very uneasy, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell my parents what was happening. Maybe I just was thinking too much into this, maybe it was all just a joke by a friend, I was sure that hacking it was probably really easy and that this all just a joke to freak me out.

That's what I hoped, anyway.

I took a deep breath, and finally opened the envelope. I looked inside of it, and saw something small in there. I turned the envelope upside down, shaking it around to force the thing out, and soon enough, surprise surprise, another Pokemon game fell out. This one wasn't red, or blue, not even green or yellow. It was purple, a very distinct shade of purple, and easily one could tell the difference between it any the originals. While I dug around in the envelope to see if anything else was in there, I looked at the front of the game, checking out it's title design. The picture only said Pokemon, with a black background. It looked pretty simple, but also very new. Whoever had made it was very gentle and accurate with their work, it would have looked like a basic Pokemon game to anyone who didn't know any better, but of course I did.

And despite that, I still decided to play through the horrors of that game. I should have stopped once the first of the terror struck at me, maybe I wouldn't have been sucked into the twisted universe had I just stayed away. But my curiosity, like any fool's, is what drew me in, and almost caused my fateful demise...


	2. Lavender Version Part 1

**Lavender Version 1/2 (Game 1)**

For awhile I just sat there, looking the game over, trying to see if there was anything else abnormal about it. I was a bit too hesitate to just immediately start playing; I knew there was something wrong with it, and I didn't want to just rush in playing. For the most part though, I was just extremely freaked out about how I'd even gotten this. The old couple I'd bought the game from didn't seem like hackers, and as far as they knew when I talked to them about it they didn't even know they had it. That meant someone must have been watching me, maybe they even planted the game there for someone to get.

I sighed, and decided that I maybe was just thinking too much into the whole thing. It was perfectly possible that this was just some kind of joke after all, and that someone was watching me, laughing at me for freaking out over a game, and especially over a Pokemon game of all things. I chuckled a bit when I thought about it, and had already convinced myself that there wasn't anything weird about this at all. I figured everything would still go as normal despite this, and that my life would still be as boring as ever.

Still, that didn't stop me from being curious about what would happen in this new game. Despite numerous attempts to distract myself, whether it be by watching TV or playing games, I just couldn't get my mind off the cartridge. I eventually gave up and decided that I might as well try it out. It's not like I get cheap gem games every day, I thought that I might as well take advantage of it. So, I popped out Red Version and put the purple game pak in. I hesitated for a moment, then I finally turned by SP on.

At first, everything seemed to be normal. The screen crediting the developers and Nintendo was still there, and I began heard the familiar tune of when Jigglypuff/Nidorino and Snorlax fight each other. However, it wasn't any of those Pokemon. Instead, Mew and Mewtwo were battling, with Mew's back to the screen. I watched them fight for their little segment, amazed as I saw Mew dodge a move that looked like Shadow Ball, and then rush in to do some sort of tackling move. I figured the cut scene would end there, but I was surprised as I saw Mewtwo simply smacked Mew away with one hand. Mew lied down a bit away from Mewtwo, looking defeated as its enemy charged up and then launched yet another Shadow Ball at Mew.

The cut scene then finally ended right before the attack hit, going right to the title screen after that. At that part, it didn't just show the protagonist standing there with a Pokemon. Instead, it showed him standing on the left side of the screen, with his rival standing at the right side using his first sprite pose, and then finally Professor Oak standing in the middle. After I finished taking all that in, I saw that this game had another title other than just 'Pokemon'.

It was titled 'Lavender Version'.

I can already guess what most of you might be thinking, and that a few of probably just groaned as soon as you read that. Surprisingly, the infamous Lavender Town hardly even had any play time in this, probably only an extra ten minutes of involvement than usual. Why it was even titled Lavender Version puzzled me for a long time until I got to the end. It was then that mostly everything made sense, but I'm getting a bit ahead right now, it's time to get back to what happened.

Once I got enough of looking at the title screen, I pressed the A button and continued on to the next screen. The screen stayed white for a bit, a little while longer than usual, then some familiar music began to play. A bit confused, I had been expecting the New Game, Continue, and Options choices to come up, but soon I realized that the music when Professor Oak talks about Pokemon was playing instead. I wasn't given any options to start with, but so far it looked like New Game was the automatic choice. Oak's sprite began to appear after a few moments, but it seemed to just fade in a lot slower than usual before his sprite was fully there. He then began his speech, which was now completely different.

OAK: Good, good, you've made it!  
>I'm so glad that you decided to take<br>on yet another request by me!

He faded away, and soon Mewtwo took his place.

OAK: See here? This is the  
>Pokemon I was telling you about.<br>I don't know where it's gone,  
>and that's what worries me. You<br>just saw it's powers, so you  
>already know it's deadly powerful.<p>

As Mewtwo faded away and the protagonist's sprite came back into view, I wondered if Oak was actually referring to the Mew/Mewtwo battle. I thought that was a bit strange, that he was talking about a cut scene, but then again this wasn't any normal game. I figured that I should get used to anything out of the ordinary happening in this. I then took a deep breath as I continued on with Oak's speech.

OAK: Now then...  
>It looks like you're going to have<br>your hands full trying to find it  
>after everything that's happened.<p>

The text then stopped, as well as the music. A strange sound then started to play while the screen became distorted and fuzzy. The sound itself sounded a lot like a lot of Drowzee cries playing at once over and over until the whole process stopped. The whole thing surprised me a bit, and made me think that maybe the game was glitching out. However though, everything seemed to return to normal, and Oak began to talk some more.

OAK: There. It's done.  
>Also, remember to check<br>by the lab later, I'll have  
>something for you that just<br>might help you on your way.  
>*the text stops*<br>OAK: Good luck, RED.

The game then transitioned the usual way to the starting room, though once again it seemed to just lag a bit while it happened. As soon as I could, I checked the menu, and indeed saw that my character's name was Red. A bit disappointed I didn't get to name myself, I also soon realized I didn't get to name my rival either. I decided that it must have been part of the plot to do that, and didn't worry about it too much.

As for the game, everything went normally until I went to get my starter. Oak instead individually handed me and my rival, who was automatically named Blue, each of our Pokemon. He gave me mine first, a Charmander, and then gave a Squirtle to Blue. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the time, but Oak also seemed to be a bit indifferent to Blue. It wasn't until the first battle started I began to notice that Oak seemed to be favoring Red more. Charmander had started out as Level 10, while Squirtle began as the usual Level 5. Having the obvious advantage, I beat Blue easily, though his losing speech was still the same.

After that was over, it was then time to leave Pallet Town. It was considerably easier to get through Route 1 now, especially since Charmander knew Ember, but still just the same. Viridian Town was also basically the same, just with a couple minor speech tweaks: The old man who wants coffee now instead says that Oak told him to remind Red to get Oak's Parcel when he saw him, and that I couldn't go further until I did so. His granddaughter also said something different as well, saying that her grandpa seemed a little nervous about something, and that I should just come back later. The store keeper's speech was still the same though, and once he gave me Oak's Parcel I went back on my way to the lab. Oak now said something completely different when I got back to him with his package.

OAK: Hmm...when's that  
>boy gonna get back yet...<br>*the text stops*  
>OAK: Oh, you're here!<br>What's that?  
>Oh, my PARCEL? Well<br>guess what? It's my  
>present to you for being<br>such a great trainer!

Blue then came into the room with his usual talk, and Oak then went back to his normal speech and gave us each our Pokedex. However, when he gave me mine, he said:

OAK: *whisper whisper*  
>Hey RED, make sure you<br>don't let BLUE see your  
>present!<br>*whisper whisper*  
>Hey BLUE! Daisy wanted<br>me to tell you that she was  
>looking for you!<p>

Blue left the lab right after that, still talking with his regular speeches. Red immediately walked back to Oak, who then told him about the parcel.

OAK: RED, inside my  
>PARCEL is a strange new<br>Pokemon that our researchers  
>discovered. It appears to only<br>be a remnant of it's former-  
>self. Perhaps if one was able<br>to raise it properly...  
>*the text stops*<br>OAK: RED, I think that you  
>are a talented Trainer from<br>what I've already seen you do.  
>I want you to raise it.<br>Will you do for me this  
>last favor?<p>

A yes/no option came up. I automatically chose yes, excitedly wondering what this new Pokemon was. I thought it was a bit strange though that it had to travel by package, couldn't it just be sent over the PC? Neverless, I didn't really care too much, I just really wanted to know what was going to happen next.

OAK: Thank you so much!  
>Good l...u...c...kkkkk...<br>...

"Uh...that was a bit strange." I said out loud. "What is?" someone asked. I jumped a bit, since I didn't even realize that someone else had come into the room. "Jeez, you're jumpy today." It was my little sister, Alyssa. Well, she wasn't really that little, she was only a couple years younger than me, we both even went to high school together.

"It's nothing," I told her, "Just a weird glitch." "Mhm," she replied, "So, what're you playing?" Already beginning to get annoyed, I said "I'm just playing Pokemon, it's the one I bought a few days ago." "Oh," was all she said after that. I looked over to her, and saw she had pulled out our DS from my drawers and was already beginning to play. She put in her own new used game she'd bought as well, Heart Gold, and soon left the room, finally leaving me to my peace.

I then turned back to my game, and saw that my menu was open. I didn't remember already opening it, but figured it was part of the game to do that now. I couldn't exit out of the menu at that point, all that would happen is the cancel sound. I figured that I was supposed to go and 'use' Oak's Parcel, so I went straight to the menu and scrolled down over to it. I selected it, chose 'use', then waited. The game seemed to lag once more, but soon enough went back to normal.

RED unleashed OAK'S  
>PARCEL!<br>RED has chosen to take  
>PRIESTESS under his care!<p>

I thought that was a weird way to put it, but I still didn't pay much attention to all the little weird things that were happening. The only thing I really cared about at that time was what I was given. Wondering what Priestess was, I checked my party, and saw that I now had a new Pokemon. It's menu sprite was just a black block, so I decided to check it's stats to get a better look. Surprisingly, it was Level 0, had 1HP, 1 as all it's stats, 1 EXP to level up, and was a Psychic/Ghost type with no moves. What really caught my eye though was the sprite.

It was the Ghost sprite, the one from Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. I got a bit excited at that point, I thought that maybe I had ran into one of the actual Creepy Black hacked games, just like from the creepypasta story that I had read so many times before. The only thing wrong with my theory though was, well, just about everything. Other than the sprite, it was nothing like GHOST. Other than everything I already mentioned, other things that were different was it's cry, which sounded basically like the low-health theme that only went on for two seconds. Also, it couldn't get sent out to battle, even if it were in the front of my party, and it couldn't be switched to get sent out during a battle either. Because of this, it couldn't level up normally, not even through the use of items like Rare Candy. This made me wonder what I was supposed to do with it for the longest time, especially since I couldn't put in my PC or release it either.

The most frustrating part about it though was that this meant that I basically only had a party of five Pokemon to use this time around. I figured it would be hell to try to get through the Elite Four now unless I did some major grinding, which I'd never been a fan of in the first place. I figured that I just wouldn't use the Nugget Bridge Mew glitch this time since Mew had always just been an extra, unneeded powerhouse on my team, and that I would use the best all-around team I could find instead. I planned to have a final team with Charizard, Raichu, Gyrados, Hitmonchan, and Hypno, figuring it was the most balanced team I could think of at the time.

And so for the next few days, I played through the hacked game. Even after I had already gone through the beginning eerie events of the game, I still had no idea that the worst had truly yet to come...


End file.
